Spino vs Roberta
Jp3-spinosaurus1.jpg|left|thumb|231x231px 8632839 1.jpg|thumb|253x253px Bf6991 9558dd85b2430c6aad37aba5663a8386.png srz 240 135 85 22 0.50 1.20 0.00 png srz.png|centre|thumb|203x203px IMG_20190113_125902.jpg|Ishan a.k.a Shall-I This is a what-if death battle that pits Spino (Jurassic Park 3) against Rexy (Jurassic Park) Description It is a battle for the Dinosaur Crown! This pits a controversial battle that as raged since 2001! Now here at death battle we answer the question once and for all time. Who... Is... King! Interlude Wiz: Dinosaurs are the beasts of legend that both awe and haunt our minds and pasts Boomstick: Two dinosaurs from JP in particular have caused us to shiver in terror. Wiz: Such as Spino the spiny lizard of terror of Jurassic Park 3 Boomstick: and Rexy the lawyer eating, raptor ass kicking, and banner falling Queen of Isla Nublar that made you become an instant Jurassic Park fan... He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: ,and it is our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a death battle. Spino (Jurassic Park 3 theme) Boomstick: Back in 2001 the world lay in question as to the fate of Isla Sorna, which was at the time the only place where dinosaurs still roam the earth. Wiz: Then with the work of two devorced parents.... Okay! Managed to get Alan Grant to help them find their son Boomstick: and when they mean help. They mean to land on the most dangerous Island in the world and scream through a (what is that voice thing again?) to call their son back Wiz: Instead they ended up luring something else (Spinosaurus theme music) Boomstick: Spinosaurus... The dreaded terror who invoked fear/hate into millions of JP fans to scream Wiz: Spinosaurus was large theropod dinosaur that live in the Cretaceous period, about 112 to 97 million years ago Boomstick: and by big you mean pants pooping big! This theropod is 49 feet long based on newly descovered evidence last year in 2014. Wiz: Due to its massive size the Spinosaurus had little to fear in its lush, swamp, tropical domain. Boomstick: This dinosaur could kill and eat just about anything it want, with those claws alone little could survive its attack Wiz: That was previous evidence based from Jack Horner a man who the public really shouldn't take seriously. '' '''Boomstick: Why is that Wiz?' Wiz: Sorry fans' 'who think Jack here is a genius, but in truth Jack Horner makes up his descoveries based on the evidence of other and aside from being a consultant for Jurassic Park really has no back ground to judge the outcome of a fight between T-Rex and Spinosaurus Boomstick: His field of study is really hadrosaurs not theropods, and he is sort of an absoulte dick to the paleontological communtiy Wiz: that and a legelized' 'pediphile who married a girl who could be his daughter Boomstick: I think I am going to be sick! Wiz: That aside let us look at the facts Boomstick: Anyway, new evedince suggest that Spinosaurus lived in a pretty entitled enviornment Wiz: The time when spinosaurus live was a tropical paradise where the prey was easy pickings, and newly descovered fossils suggest that the fearsome Spino walked on all fours rather than two, but could for a short amount of time use its front limps as arms to grapple with its prey Boomstick: Like a crocodile Spinosaurus relies more on ambush too bring its victims down. Using its strength alone to pin the animal down to make a kill, but for the benefit of the doubt we will give the spin fan their terror its ability to stand like was in the film Wiz: Even with these newly descovered theories Spinosaurus may be the next new monster of the age (Spinosaurus Roars) Rexy Boomstick: Sixty-five million years ago there was a mysterious land called "America", and it was here in this iiving hell hole emerged what scientist would call "The King"! (Tyrannosaurs Rex theme music) Wiz: Tyrannosaurs is the extinct star of the modern age. Mainly for its sheer power and outragous fame T-Rex had stepped into the world of mythic status Boomstick: This big bad dinosaur was among the last of it kind during their species end, and has been the subject to many paleontologist. Wiz: T-Rex home was a dying version of earth where life itself was struggling. At this time the land was covered in intense heat and boiling temperatures. Volcano dotted the land scape. Living in this hell hole were herbivores armed to the teeth, even the plants were hostile. Boomstick: Likewise T-rex had to be a force to be reckoned with. Its bite is the most powerful ever seen in a living or extinct specimen. It armor was tough to endure the nightmarish temperatures and battle against fearsome herbivores like Triceratops and Ankylosaur. ' ''Wiz: How ever T-rex wasn't fast. Scientist estimate that the maximum speed was thirty mile an hour like a bull elephant with teeth '''Boomstick Thats a scary bastard. Hey, Wiz maybe they could blend an elephant and a t-rex, and call it "E-Rex" Wiz: E-Rex? Boomstick: Elephantis Rex Wiz: Ooookay, anyway T-rex is without a doubt the most vicious dinosaur that has ever lived in North America Boomstick: Hell ya (Tyrannosaurus Roars) DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a dinosaur death battle! Isla Nublar It is clean up time. The masrani company has sent scientist, soldiers, and engineers to clean up and rebuild Jurassic Park. At the same time they sent a group of people to Isla Sorna to bring a few specimens to Jurassic Park as attractions. After months of work they manage to wrangle a lot of dinosaurs including Spino. On the coast of Isla Nublar the freighter carrying Spino lands with no problem. Mean while in Isla Nublar Rexy who has been living on Isla Nublar her whole life is feeling threatened by the infingmentnt of man in her territory as well as sensing a new threat in her territory like nothing she ever faced before. Instinct demand her to react, and she proceeds down toward the Masrani base to chase the threat away, and if they don't comply kill everything that threaten her survival. Charging into the Masrani base Rexy sends men and dinosaurs into a panic. Bellowing in frustration Rexy attempts to scare them all out of her turf. People from the loading docks flee and risk jumping into the sea. From control center a two men. One has his face hidden and is wearing black suit that cannot contain his bulk. The other is a horribly disfugired man in a wheelchair with vicious scares on his face making him almost unrecognizable. They watch the choas that ensues outside. Man in black: It would appear that our old friend Rexy doesn't like us being here Man in wheelchair: Is Spino awake? Man in black: he is awake, sir, and ready to get out of his cell Man in wheelchair: I have no love for Tyrannosaurus, and this big bastard has kill one already. Another T-rex won't bother me. In fact I will relish it! The man in black hands him the controls: Man in black: When you are ready sir The Man in the wheelchair smiles: Man in wheelchair: Kill that bitch for me my precious: ''he hits the release button Spino bursts out of its holding pen and roars in fury, and descends onto the docks. Rexy turns and sees the real threat come onto the docks, and visa versa her turf. Bellowing in rage at this defiance Rexy walks towards Spino. Like wise Spino sensing his own territory long gone now must make a new one. Starting by killing her... The two pause before each other '''Fight!' Rexy charges at Spino, but the dinosaur jump into the water and disappears. Pausing before the edge and look down at the water Rexy dodges an attempted ambush attack. Causally Rexy turns and walks away from the danger of falling into the water, and lands of the mugged shoreline to have a better vantage point. Ambushing her again Spino burst out of the water and clamps his on her face. Pulling her head out Rexy spins and with her tail knocks Spino back into the water. Recovering quickly Spino comes out of the water aiming for Rexy's neck. Rexy dodges the and Spino stumbles forward. Rexy charges and hits Spino full on into his side. The sound of a rib breaking beneath causes Spino to scream in agony, but he ignores this and clamps down on Rexy's exposed neck like the T-rex before her. Furious Rexy goes into a rage mode kicking and flailing wildly, which make it difficult for Spino to hold on. Eventually there is to much pressure, and a poping sound happens. Spino releases Rexy, and stumbles backwards his left arm sprained. Realizing that killing this T-rex will require more effort, the spinosaurus roars, and charges at Rexy. Leaping at the last moment to the side Spino swipes down with his right arm at Rexy's face. Though they tear away at Rexy's hide it overall doesn't affect her. With her weight Rexy shoves Spino in the gut three times, and with a snap of her mighty jaws clamps down on the spiny dinosaurs tail. Re;easing her hold Rexy backs up and charges. Ready for this Spino dodges Rexy's charge and swipes at her neck, which causes it to bleed. Sensing blood the spinosaurus views it as an advantage and grabs onto the Tyrannosaurus's body attempting to gut her, but Rexy swings her head around and head butts Spino like a man would give a right cross. Spino stumbles away dazed. Then he hears a sudden crunching sound, and Spino squeals in pain as his right arm is ripped from its body. Stepping back Rexy in two chomps swallows the decapitated arm, and licks the blood of her lips. Spino roars and charges at Rexy. With a big side swipe with his left hand Spinosaurus smacks Rexy across the face and when she looks, before she can react the spinosaurus reaches over and bites down her head and with as much force as he can throws the tyrannosaurus to the ground. Seeing the advantage he has Spino quickly navigates around Rexy and swipes and bites her. With a big strong kick Rexy hits Spino on the right side of the face her claws ripping open the side of his face. Rexy stands, but Spino leaps in and bite her at the back of the neck and leaps backward pulling Rexy with him, but in his haste doesn't hace a good grip on her. Breaking his grip Rex reaches and bites Spino's leg and with little effort crushes it. Spino howls in pain and backs away hooping on one foot. Rexy steps closer, dodges on of his swipes, and reaches beneath Spino's head and grabs his neck, but rather than crushing it Rexy lands on her back, impaling herself on a log. Shrieking in agony she lets go of Spino, who carefully places his hands either side of her neck. In one subtle movement he twists it, breaking her neck Standing up Spino noticed that despite the mortal strike he made Rexy wasn't fully dead. Stepping next to Rexy, Spino bends down closes his mouth over Rexy's neck. In one easy move he drags her to the water. Placing both feet on the body of Rexy he effectively drowns her. In doing so he makes a victorious roar proclaiming his speices once and for all time..... "King of the Dinosaurs!" Conclusion K.O Boomstick: That was epic! Wiz: Spinosaurus was an impressive semi-aquatic animal, and the key word here is '''Semi-aquatic' '''Boomstick: spino and his kind lived a very different life style. Car sized Coelacanths and Triceratops sized swordfish and a volatile habitat. Whereas Rexy and her kind lived in a swamp where the prey is just as dangerous as Spinos.' Wiz: Spino didn't have the proper armor or skill to truly take on another large predator, and had to rely on its massive size and sail to ward competition off. T-rex lived in a time where it was truly survival of the fittest relying on its impressive biological weapons to kill its prey, as well as putting all of its uniquely skilled sense to work Boomstick: Whether or not T-rex was a scavenger that really doesn't matter because Spinosaurus has many fatal flaws and then some. His need for aquatic life demand that there is less armor, his jaws & teeth are not for killing prey, but holding it while using the claws Wiz: And when we talk about mobility the impressive agility we witnessed with Spinosaurus in the film was not well-done. A dinosaurs mobility is a lot more restricted in their bone structure meaning that if pushed to a certain degree against their intended position they would snap like a birds bones. Boomstick: Like what some scientist say a fall of a T-rex could kill it. Likewise to much pressure and resistance on a Spinosaurus's arms would break them. More over there are other things that inhibited the spiny lizard, and most obvious is that massive sail. That sail is connected to the Spinosaurus's back are extremely delicate and should it fall or biten off the animal would be simply helpless or dead Wiz: It was discovered that In 2014 Dr. Nizar Ibrahim and Dr. Paul Sereno presented evidence that indicated that Spinosaurus was not a land animal. This was a creature adapted to life in the water, floating like a crocodile with paddle-like feet. On land the Spinosaurus had walked on four legs. Therefore, if Spinosaurus would fight with other large predators, the battle look very different from the one in the movie. Boomstick: More over Paul said that "Whichever one got in the first big bite would have probably won a fight." In the film it is the Tyrannosaurus that got the first bite, but it wasn’t enough. Just because a Dinosaur has a large bite doesn’t mean it will use it ''' ''Wiz: Moreover, an over reliance on its bite makes Rexy a one trick pony. Spino on the other hand had, well, hands, as well as jaws. ' Boomstick: Rexy just couldn't be the king of anything Wiz: The winner is Spino (Final scene from Jurassic Park 3 of Spino roaring in victory) Wiz: P.S. the name Rexy is never used in Movie canon Who do you think would win? Spino Don't Know Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:Books Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Book vs Movie' themed Death Battles Category:'Jurassic World vs Jurassic Park' Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Reptiles' Themed Death Battles Category:"Lizard" Themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:“Movie Monster” themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Villain vs. Neutral" themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles